Enemy,Friends,Lover
by Mizushima Keiichi
Summary: From enemies to friends and friends to lovers!The PPGZ and RRBZ along with a new member,found each other in the same school. Find out how their love cycle happens. (MomokoXBrick,MiyakoXBoomer,KaoruXButch and MayumiXTakashi)
1. Things Get Going

**Hey~~~ I'm making a new fanfic!**

**MK:So~~~ this is a new fanfic so~~~ no flames pls~~~**

**Momoko:So what's it about?**

**MK:*SNICKERING*You'll know.**

**Miyako:Did you tell her*points at Kaoru***

**Kaoru:Oi!No point-point at me,gurl!**

**MK:D'you REALLY think I'll only let HER know?**

**Momoko:Aww... tell me...**

**Miyako:Wait... I'm gettin' somethin'... somethin'...**

**Kaoru:UNPLEASENT.**

**Momoko:SO!Where did YOU get the idea for this story,huh,girl?**

**MK:Just a new idea.**

**Momoko:I don't like the sound of that...**

**Miyako:Please~~~Tell me~~~**

**MK:NO!I will NOT let it go!**

**Miyako:Can't hold it back anymore~~~**

**Kaoru:Oh shut the f**k up.**

**MK:Nuh-uh,no cursing. You'll dirty the innocent minds of the children out there.**

**Miyako:Can I do the disclaimer?**

**MK:*SIGH*Very well.**

**Miyako:MK doesn't own us OR the Rowdys but she DOES own Yao Takashi(Blaze) and Mayumi Kanaruo****(Blitz)**

**MK:That's because its me. -.-**

**Kaoru:Oh,well... Nvr mind about that...**

**MK:Oh,yes!I'm gonna make Kaoru-chan a little bit UNtomboy-ish.**

**Kaoru:You wouldn-**

**MK:Oh yes I will because this is MY story and its MY idea.**

**Momoko:ENOUGH TALK!LETS TYPE!**

* * *

**MONDAY,23 JUNE XXXX**

The Sun shines brightly,forcing the Moon to make way for the dawn,waking up the citizens of Tokyo. Adults waking up getting ready for work while the children gets up and gets ready for school. The rays of the Sun shines into a light pink painted bedroom,waking a certain red-head. She stole a glance at her alarm clock. **7:20**. Her eyes shot up and jumped out of bed and turned off the air-conditioner. She leaped into her bedroom and took a quick shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and turned on the hair-dryer,drying her soaking wet hair. In 15 minutes,she's done. She had an appointment with her 3 friends,**Mayumi Kanaruo****(MK=Me~~~),Miyako Goutokuji and Kaoru Matsubara **that left earlier than her("Why can't they just wait?!"Momoko grumbled.) She get dressed and faced the clock again,**8:00**. She's gonna be very late. The appointment starts at 8:30 and she hasn't even had breakfast yet!She hurried downstairs,missed her breakfast,grabbed her lunch and school bag,and hurried off.

She rushed 3 blocks down,5 doors left and rounded a corner and there they are. A ravenette, a blond and a brunette. The ravenette kept checking her watch every minute. The blond is looking at some children play in the playground not far from there and the brunette is listening to some songs in her iPod. The blond spotted the red-head first,then the ravenette. The brunette noticed nothing since she is bobbing her head to the beat of the song. The ravenette had a tick mark on her forehead and literally pulled down one of the earphones and the brunette is the one to be ticked off this time.

"Oww oww... WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT FOR?!MY EARS NEARLY GOT F*****G RIPPED OFF!Oh,hi,Momochi~~~(Momoko doesn't like that nickname)I was just listening to my favorite chorus and YOU had to spoil it,"she pointed at the ravenette,"Remind me to pay you back."She pulled down her other earplug and placed it in her bag. The red-head,being a tidy girl,said in a motherly voice,"Put your earplugs around your iPod and place it slowly in your bag,otherwise,you'll tangle the earplugs and spoil your iPod cover,because this iPod is the first generation and not many places sell the cover for this."But the brunette isn't listening. "Let's go into school,shall we?"

Things have changed ever since they were 16. When they were 13,they would kick ass and save the town but since Him was defeated,the villains are of no use because they don't have a successor. The villains decided to leave town and went separately to all parts of Japan. A certain villain is still not giving up. He is Mojo. His only hope is three kids but they are hopeless. He created them a serum that will make them be older and stronger so that they can defeat the puffs easily but they are lazy and not very good in those things. Mojo's only hope have let him down,so he went to one part of Japan with the Gang Green Gang. The girls have changed too.

Akatsutsumi Momoko,Blossom,have been taller and is the third tallest among the girls. She's 5'4 and a B-Cup. She had been into studying lately and is the role model of her friends. She had stopped being boy-crazy but guys go after her and she avoids their fan club too,"FANS FANS" to focus on her studies;especially her History. She also made time for sports to keep fit and be healthy. She scores As for her subjects but a B+ for her History. She wanted to score straight As badly. Her hair was longer that nearly touched the floor which is sometimes very dirty. She had long abandoned her signature bow and started with tying her hair to a high ponytail. Today,she was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder top with a heart in the middle,a stripey skirt that stops above her knees and sparkling black 4 inch high-heel shoes.

Matsubara Kaoru,Buttercup,is the tallest among her friends. She's 5'6 and also an C-cup(the way she likes it). She's still a great athlete and most girls and boys have been making fan clubs entitled "The Second Buttercup"(they name her that because she is like the PPGZ's Buttercup also because they don't know the real Buttercup's identity). She didn't like studies especially her Maths. She was like 9x20=190. Real close number though(don't get me wrong but I am good in my Maths and plan to be a mathematician or a writer OR a mangaka). Nobody dared to challenge her for she'll make a deal. If she wins,she gets to make him or her forget about the challenge but if the opponent wins,she is unwillingly willing to do what he or she says. So,when the challenger seeks her,she will avoid him/her. "Its not fear,"she says,"Its the embarrassment for losing to them." Her hair was longer to her waist and she clips the front hair to the left side with a star clip. Today,she wears a green T-shirt with the sleeves at her elbows and a pair of short jeans with green and black Nikes.

Mayumi Kanaruo,Blitz,is the second version of the girls and the second tallest of them(5'5). She's an A-Cup ("Its not A!Its just the smaller version of B-cup!") and very good in running,tennis,badminton,swimming etc etc etc. as long as she is challenged she does the best. Guys go after her especially the jocks and the preps. She had thought of love a sickening idea and does her best to avoid the fan club,"MIMI KIKI"(A/N:YES!This fan club exists in my school) which starts with her initials("Seriously!How many fan clubs are they gonna make?!") and it consists of more than 400 guys and she said,"Are you sure its more than 400?How many guys are there in this school?!"she's not so smart like Momoko but like 50-50 at her studies. She is sometimes moved with a "Thank you" or a "Please" and etc etc etc. She is sometimes shy and loves the library very much("but my scores never improve"). Her hair stops above her butt and the front hair almost covers her left eye and its curled at the bottom. Today,she's wearing a purple tank-top with the short skirt that ends to her thigh.

Miyako Goutokuji,Bubbles,is the shy,kind girl you wish to make friends with. She's the girl you will want to be. She's a B-cup(MK:Why I'm the one with an A!")and the shortest with a height of 5'3(no offense,Bubbles lover). She says no to make up saying she likes herself just the way she is. She have improved in her studies and her sports not like the Miyako she once was. She plans to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She teaches her friends dance skills and they have mastered their dancing and represents their school in a Fight Dance competition. Guys go after her(HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA REPEAT THAT?!) especially the Preps. The jocks "Have too much time to practice than love." and Mayumi was like,"WHAT?!To her?!But not me?!"Her hair has gotten longer until her shoulder blades and she puts them like Elsa's hair(if you see Frozen,you might know)but no pigtails. Today,she's wearing a dress with sleeves ending at her wrist and the hem reaching her thigh.

"Well,girls,I guess we have... 15 minutes so... let's go into this school!"

As they got there,they saw 4 boys already sitting at their place,chatting with one another. The girls,doesn't dare approach them because they look like they could beat the hell out of you if you disturb them. Mayumi isn't gonna stand back. No. Not her. She went to the 4 and slammed her hand at her desk and said in a deadly polite voice,"EX-CU-SE me but you 4 seems to be sitting on ME and MY friends' places. Sorry to disturb you but there are empty seats at the back. So,if you'd please,MOVE."

The brunette scoffed and replied hastily,"We'll move when we are done."

"You don't mess with me,BOY!"Mayumi nearly screamed.

"Tuh,what are YOU gonna do about it?I'd love to beat the shit out of you but you are a LADY and I don't beat LADIES."his brothers snickered.

"Mind if I butt in,hello,well,SORRY for disturbing but the both of us WOULD LOVE TO ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE."Kaoru butted in.

"If that's so,then I may choose a partner of MY OWN. Yo,Kakao!"the brunette said to his raven haired brother,Kakao.

"What is it,Takashi?"Kakao,said hastily.

"We are fighting 2 OF THE SCHOOL'S LADIES here. If you would like to volunteer,we WILL win."Takashi replied his dumb brother(no offense,ladies).

* * *

_**4:30PM**_

**"Football?"**

"Yeah!Are you gonna nut up or shut up?!"Kakao lost control.

"I think I'm gonna nut up since I don't want to shut up."Kaoru replied back.

"Enough talk,"Mayumi swung a ball into the air,"Let's fight!"

**_Okay,I know nothing about football so I'm gonna skip that._**

**_5:55PM_**

"YES!"Mayumi yelled.

"NO!"Kaoru yelled this time.

"A tie?"Kakao made sure.

"How unfortunate. And I was looking forward to going on a date with one of the school beauty."Takashi sighed.

"The fuck you say,bitch?!"Mayumi had her ears big.

"Oh nothing,bitch."Takashi sighed playfully.

"I fucking hate you."Kaoru growled at Kakao,"Why the fuck won't you say anything?!"

"..."Kakao kept silent.

* * *

_**6:15PM**_

"Momoko,can't the house be nearer to the school?My feet are sore..."Kaoru grumbled as she went upstairs to take a bath.

"Who came up with the idea of staying here when our parents passed away?"Momoko grumbled back.

"Yada,yada... Its nearly dinner and you're already gone through this. PLEASE don't fight. I'm getting a headache just LISTENING to you two fight."Miyako sighed with an apron around her.

* * *

Kaoru grumbled and rushed up with Mayumi behind her. Mayumi went into her room and Kaoru went to hers.

"SIGH,bath..."

The sound of water splashing sounded for 5 minutes until it stopped. Kaoru came out with her hair dripping wet and a towel around her. She went into her closet and found a green tank top and an ecru colored jeans. As she finished,she used her towel to dry up her hair and it is wet a little but it will dry.

She smelt the aroma of hot dogs,macaroni and cheese and mushrooms with eggs. She rushed downstairs to enjoy her dinner.

_**7:00PM**_

"Ah~~~what a tiring day."

She opened her bag to find her iPod and found a note attached to her iPod. She ripped it and read it.

_"24 June,XXXX,12:00 noon,the cherry blossom at school."_

She stared at it long enough and continued on her homework.

* * *

_**9:00PM**_

Kaoru is tired after her homework considering of Maths,Science,English,Japanese,French and Spanish.

"Bed... bed..."although its still early to her bedtime which is 10,she closed her eyes and slept peacefully.

**No flames!**


	2. A Tragedy

**CHAPTER 2**

**Momoko:Prom Day~~~**

**Miyako:But we don't have dates yet...**

**Kaoru:Who cares?Let's party!**

**Momoko:Yeah... no dates means no prom.**

**Kaoru:Oh,c'mon-**

**Miyako:Dead... no dates...**

**Mayumi:MOUSELETS!**

**Girls:Mouselets?**

**Mayumi:I-I mean,umm... GIRLS!We know who our future dates are!  
**

**Kaoru:And who exactly?And what are MOUSELETS?  
**

**Mayumi:Eh-heh... I just borrowed a book from a friend;Thea Stilton and The Chocolate Sabotage.**

**Momoko:OOH!I've got the right book!  
**

**Mayumi:Yeay~~~**

**Kaoru:Stop it,it creeps me out. -_-**

**Mayumi:Oh,hi!Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Miyako:They love me coz I'm hot!**

**Mayumi:OMG!I LOVE THAT SONG!LEMME HEAR IT!They love me coz I'm cold!**

**Kaoru:Shut up!Story!Help!**

**Mayumi:Oh,yes,if you know the title of this song,please vote for the singers of the song and also,look out for their new album!**

* * *

**_TUESDAY,24 JUNE XXXX_**

Yesterday,they finally settled to being friends. It's 6:00 a.m. and a ravenette is searching through her wardrobe which is full of green and black. "Okay,if I'm gonna go prom this year,I don't want to make a fool out of myself..."she thought to herself. She called Miyako,a fashion expert.

"Pick a shirt you like."she said on the phone.

She picked an off the shoulder top that showed the stomach.

"Now,pick a short skirt that ends at your mid-thigh."

A J-Pop skirt the has a straight line at the hem and covered in squares that are connecting.

"Good!Now join them together and you got prom!BEEP-BEEP-BEEP"

She hung up after the fashion fiasco. Kaoru grumbled but wore it on. She looked in the mirror and agreed. She looked great!Those clothes suits her long black hair which she tied into a messy bun. She looked at the shoes and sighed. She called Momoko,a shoe-fashion expert.

"Momoko... Which shoes would I choose?"Kaoru faked tears.

"Umm... Try the green one!"

"Hmm... They're good but are you su-"

She hung up again. Then,JEWELLERY!She called Mayumi,a jewellery lover.

"Hello,this is Mayumi's Imaginary Jewellery Emergency,what can I help you with,Ms. Kaoru?"

Kaoru decided to play along.

"Mayumi's Imaginary Jewellery Emergency?Do you happen to have an answer for a prom jewellery problem?"

"According to your bio,Ms. Kaoru,I should say,try your emerald earrings and your white jade necklace."

"Okay... they look nice but-"

"Oops!A new customer,we are sorry,Ms. Kaoru,we are unavailable until the 4th July,goodbye and enjoy your day."

She hung up early... Kaoru is ready to go.

* * *

_**7:30A.M.  
**_

She arrived early to the school hall. The air-conditioner is on hard and she's the only one who's early enough to come. As she waited at the decorated hall which is filled with purple banners,a stage with instruments that consist of a drum set,two guitars,a keyboard and a bass.

She touched the bass. It reminded her of her childhood. She sighed at the memory and she went to her place earlier,behind the refreshing corner. She turned her head to the left and closed her eyes. She heard the hall door open and she pop up one eye then the other. She turned right to see her new friend,Kakao.

He's wearing a grey black-striped *tank top* with a black coat over it and a scarf tied around his neck and ends with a pair of black jeans.

"Geez... maybe he is known as a Goth man."the ravenette thought.

"Kao-chan. You're here early."

"Yeah,I just don't want to slouch around the house."

"Hey,what th-?!What's that sign near the instruments?"

"Hmm?2NE1?Oh,so that's why my friends kept saying 2NE1,2NE1."

"What are they?"

"They are South Korean singers. If I'm not wrong,their members are Lee Chaerin,Park Bom,Park Sandara and Gong Minji. My friends say they're really popular."

"..."

"Kakao?"

"Do YOU like them?"

"Yeah. I like Lee Chaerin. She's known as the badass leader. Well,I guess that suits me. Momoko's Park Bom since she's a beauty. Miyako should be considered Park Sandara since they are good and kind and Mayumi... well... Gong Minji should do the trick."

"NO!I mean... you... umm... you're not like... umm... a badass leader... god I can't talk like most guys do..."

"What do you mean?"

"nothing."

Soon,one by one,the hall is crowded with students. Then,when the students are assembled,there is an announcement by an anonymous voice;  
"Students,unfortunately,the headmaster can't come to witness the prom night because there is a small problem with his wife,Mrs. Johns. So,tonight,we are sorry to inform that the South Koreans pop singers,2NE1,can't be here today due to a flight problem. We have recorded music from 2NE1's newest album,CRUSH,so that the party may begin. Have a nice date."

Everyone groaned as the music came on. Kaoru spotted her friends and she rushed to them after excusing herself to Kakao. She whispered a plan in their ear and they smiled together.

Before going to their desired place,Kaoru remembered the note. 12 noon...

* * *

Takashi and the rest of his brothers(Minato*Boomer*and Akiyoshi*Brick*) went to look for the girls but found Kakao wandering around the dance floor like a zombie in a wig or something. The lights suddenly went off. Everyone,mostly the females,are screaming.

"OMG!Is someone gonna attack me?!After all,many guys like me!"

"Ahh!What is happening?!I'm too young to die!"

Those are the voices that are mostly heard. Akiyoshi and his brothers are staying in one place. Too paralyzed to move.

"LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!"

Suddenly,the lights went back on. The curtains to the stage slowly opened as the crowd cheered from silence to an audience. At the instruments are 4 girls that look exactly like 2NE1. The crowd silenced as the leader,CL raised her hand to silence them.

"We decided to make an "ambush" by not telling the headmaster and his assistant that we'll be here. Now,enjoy the party!"

If the crowd looks closer,they could see they are the 4 girls that have left...

* * *

**_11:30A.M._**

The crowd became lesser and lesser as the students one by one left for home. The band is on backstage,changing out of their costumes.

"Hey,maybe WE should make a band of our own!" 'CL' said.

"Oh,maybe we could!" 'Park Bom' answered.

"I don't know... I have stage fright." 'Dara' exclaimed.

"I agree with 'CL' and 'Park Bom'. We MUST." 'Minzy' said.

The backstage opened revealing a young girl with black pigtails and icy blue eyes to enter the room.

"Excuse me,are you 'Park Bom'?"asked the girl.

'Park Bom' stayed silent for a minute.

"Yes,I am. What is that you want?"

"A guy is waiting for you at the school garden."with that,the girl disappeared.

'Park Bom' went out to the school garden. She found Kakao there. She blushed when she saw him holding a flower pot and playing with the petals.

She cleared her throat. Kakao turned his head to meet her. He raised an eyebrow as he removed her bangs from her eyes. He could see those familiar emerald eyes that are avoiding his gaze.

"You can stop pretending,little girl."

Kaoru,'Park Bom',flinched in the coldness of his voice. She looked up to see those forest green eyes. She nodded while mumbling,"How do you know?"

* * *

"Strange,Kaoru isn't back yet."Momoko wondered.

"I wonder what. Hey,how about preparing for our band,2NE2!"Mayumi held out a flyer drawn by hand from her.

"2NE2?"Miyako took a closer look.

"Because I LOVE 2NE1 so I made a band and we can make ourselves look like 2NE1!"Mayumi had stars in her eyes.

"That doesn't seem to be a problem..."Kaoru rushed in like a zombie in lip gloss.

"What?"Momoko asked.

"I'll tell you back home."

* * *

**_2:16P.M._**

"HE WHAT?!"

"He just said we look like the 2NE1s so... he works in the Best Professionals Music Producer Inc. (BPMPI) and he wants us to join as a group to make a singing group and they're also the "sequel" of EXO,"RG"which means Ruff Guys. He decided we work together and be a team though..."

"Tell him..."Mayumi look like she disagrees.

"... I SAID YES!"Mayumi suddenly turned hyper.

The girls hugged each other and squealed.

* * *

A car can be heard outside the door. The 4 girls went out to see a band van. The van had an RG sign on the door with special effects. Girls were running,screaming in a distance. Kakao motioned them in and the quickly got on and Kakao drove off with the groups and groups of fangirls still chasing them. Inside,the girls found some instruments with beautiful effects.

A red guitar,belonging to Akiyoshi,who is sitting on the front seat,with his brothers who are sitting on the front that consists of 4 seats(wow... does a van have one?) is decorated with the colors of crimson red and dark red sparkles that Momoko admired and tried to pluck a tune.

A blue bass,belonging to Minato,shone and sparkled in the lighting in the back of the van. Miyako carefully grabbed it,plucked on the strings and played a tune.

A black drum set that is placed neatly and accordingly,belonging to Kakao,is leaning on the wall of the van so that it won't topple over. Kaoru balanced herself and got to the drum set just in time. She picked up a drumstick and struck it on a drum.

A silver flute,Takashi's,is leaning against the drum set. Mayumi,feeling inspired of it,took it slowly,placed the mouth piece on her mouth and played Kallyn O'Brien's music,Chandelier.

* * *

Akiyoshi can hear a soft tune from the back van and they had just reached BPMPI and he cans till hear it. He opened the van door to see the girls playing their instruments. His eyes were wide open when he saw Momoko playing his guitar with her delicate fingers. He never thought his SECRET LOVER can play his guitar since it has 12 strings. Not many people know how and the music the girls played were so beautiful,the RGs were looking to see what was wrong.

Mayumi saw the boys but they didn't see her since she was at the back of the van. She put down her flute with her eyes wide and blushing. The rest,who were great listeners noticed that the flute's tune is gone and they came back from Musicland to see...

* * *

"You can play,don't you?"Takashi smirked.

"Yeah,so?"Mayumi raised an eyebrow.

Mayumi and Takashi are having a "friendly" talk after that.

"You shouldn't have lied saying you only know how to play a 6-string guitar."

"Well,I did. So there."

"And you shouldn't have lied saying you didn't know how to play Kallyn O'Brien's music when we found out."

"Th-That is none of your business."

"Oh,yes,if you want to make music,"he shrugged,"It's all up to YOU."

"So?That doesn't mean you are the boss of me."

"Well,I'm the one who's supposed to judge you though."

"..."

"What's wrong?Cat got your tongue?"

"**I quit this.**"

* * *

**_8:30P.M._**

Mayumi flopped on her bed and cried her heart out. How could he be so mean?She wants to make music but she didn't expected him to be doubting her.

_"It's all up to you if you really want to make music."_

Liar. Always thinking boys are better than girls. Always thinking his plays were better than hers. Always thinking he could beat her in everything. Everything must be... HIM.

_"I am the one to judge you."_

So what?That doesn't mean he can cut her off- Wait... he could... how could she be so stupid.

"MAYUMI!"

Great... her friends are back. Great,just great.

She jumped out of bed and locked her door and she wanted to pull the curtains but when she saw a pair of white eyes staring at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

It's gone.

She can feel an electric shock struck her. She fell down to the floor,helpless. Her eyes were heavy. She tried to get up and she hurried but weak as she is,unlocked the door before fainting completely.

* * *

_**8.35P.M.**_

Mayumi wasn't down for her dinner and Momoko was getting worried. Where was she?She went to her bedroom to find it open a crack. She can see a boy kneeling down to Mayumi but she can't seem to know who. He had white eyes and wearing a black hoodie and a pair of black jeans. He had Mayumi on his lap and her eyes were closed as her head lied motionlessly on his chest.

The boy turned swiped his head to Momoko and hissed,showing his white pearly fangs and pulling Mayumi closer to him.

Momoko closed the door and hurried downstairs and found Miyako on the floor of the living room. She shook her but Miyako had passed out. Now,her only hope is... Kaoru...

She ran up the stairs to Kaoru's room and found her gone,nothing was stolen but the window was open,letting the wind blow her green curtains.

Momoko was horror-struck. She heard a rustle and rushed to her room. She jumped into her closet and closed the door,leaving a crack open to see who could come. She can hear a hiss from her bedroom door and she saw a boy wearing the same clothes as that one at Mayumi's room but those eyes were silver,not white.

He turned to the closet and smirked evilly,revealing his fangs.

He walked near to the closet but before she could scream,she felt a sudden smell that made her pass out.

* * *

The creature grabbed the red-headed girl and smirked again. He unlocked the window and jumped out of the windowsill. Before he hit the ground,he flew,leaving a red streak behind.


	3. Kaoru and Butch's FIRST KISS

**Mayumi:wow,I poured my heart out on the last chapter... 0-0  
**

**Miyako:Well,we won't be doing our intro today,so let's start!**

**The author apologizes for the delay chapter. She hopes that all of you out there will forgive her and enjoy it.**

* * *

_**4:10A.M.**_

A pair of legs fell down to the lush greens. It sniffed in the air with a girl in its arms. It hissed loudly,scaring the birds that were asleep. 3 other creatures like it flew down with each a girl. All were knocked out(the girls). The one who summoned them dashed into the woods. The rest went their own way.

* * *

"Urgh..."a slight groan coming from a certain dark room.

"Kaoru?!Is that you?!"a new voice came out from the left of the voice.

"Miyako?"the same voice from before replied to the new one.

"Kaoru?It's me,Momoko and Mayumi here."another voice came out.

"Where are we?Why isn't Mayumi talking?"

"I don't know... her pulse is up-rating and I don't even know what is happening. Her breathing is so quick,nearly the breath of a lion that had just chased a gazelle."

Just then,a door opened up and the lights were turned on. They were in an empty,dusty room that ad normal house spiders and cobwebs everywhere. Mayumi is very allergic to stuffy room and will feel like the oxygen inside her left her. Nobody was at the door nor was anyone turned on the lights. The outside is dark with just a window that let the moon's dim light come through.

Mayumi slowly opened her eyes and observed the environment. She spotted the door and dashed outside. She made a sharp turn to the left and they heard a BUMP and yells of a man and her own. They went out and found Mayumi on top of a hooded figure. She's sitting on its stomach and her hands holding its. Mayumi ripped off the hood and stood up like a boss. Lying there is a boy about 2 years older than them.

Its eyes were silvery white,its silvery hair is spiked out in all directions. His face was like a vampire's. There were fangs peeking out from his mouth. He was smirking even.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!"Mayumi protested at the boy("It's like Rapunzel!"said Miyako)

"You'll die,you know that..."

* * *

**_6:30A.M._**

"Urgh,my head..."Momoko groaned while getting up.

Wait... getting up?

It feels cold like its raining.

She can feel chains on her wrists. She can feel ropes tied to her ankles. She tried getting up and she's successful but she can't walk. She can't move her arms. A chuckle with a slight hiss coming from behind her. She thought its a wall. She turned back and saw... IT. She saw those round silver eyes. She saw those snaky hands. She can see that sickly pale skin. She can see that smile which formed a crescent moon that is upside down. She turned to run but she suddenly had a sudden pain in her stomach. She was being pulled towards the creature.

The creature licked her neck and bite it. Hard. Momoko had no time to dodge it for its holding onto her neck and body,like a prey to the predator.

**DING DING DING**

A bell sounded from further away. The creature removed its fangs and left her there lying motionless. Her eyes suddenly fluttered close.

* * *

**_7:45A.M._**

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes then she shot it open. She jumped from her sleeping place earlier. She could see nothing. All she could see was darkness. She can hear growls that she is sure not a human growl. She can take no chances;she analyzed the direction of the growl and it is slowly getting higher and she finally break for the front.

She kept going,not knowing where she is going. In the darkness,she can see a hallway and a flight of stairs and a pair of hideous black eyes staring at her behind her back. She can't think and run for the hallway. It seems endless. Just then,she's at the end of the hall,a dead end. She turned to face the wolf and backed off until she hit the wall. Its eyes blinked and then it is shaped into round green eyes.

"Just THE woman... *SIGH*"

Eh?

The wolf is actually a human?A shape shifter?This is her chance,she doesn't want to be left in this horrifying place. One part of her says she should follow him but the other part said no,saying she's becoming more of a coward. She decided to stick to the Angel for once. She went to him;

"S'cuse me,can I ask you something?"

"I don't mind."

"Where are we?"

"Inside."

"Inside where?"

"Inside a castle."

"What castle?"

"Haunted Castle."

"What?"

"What 'what'?"

"Nothin'."

"Hey,wanna come with me?"

"N-OK."

Kaoru and the "wolf"slowly went up the staircase,aware of the cobweb monsters,that live in spiders and spins dangerous webs that produces cobweb monsters,it haunts the place where it's home is connected with so that means,the whole castle is haunted. Legend says it lives in a baltic amber spider that is so rare it is not seen for 500 years. Inside its body,it has a dangerous substance(**WARNING:FAKE FACT**)that is called "Miasma". It protects the baby cobweb monster and when it was 3 months old,the spider gave birth to a cobweb monster and died shortly after the birth. The baby feeds on the mother's corpse until 3 days,it fully turns into a dangerous adult cobweb monster that haunts people.

Suddenly,something bumped on Kaoru's shoulder. She looked up and saw a window,its slowly turning dawn.

"URGH..."

The boy she had been following is on his knees,his hands clutching his head and looking down. As the Sun slowly rises up,he groans louder and finally after the sun is fully out,his hair is less spikier and his hands are a little tan but still pale. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up,a few inches shorter than the boy just now. Who was he? Why,isn't it Kakao.

"K-Kaoru?Why are you here?"

"Guess who's asking a lot."

"What?I don't understand."

"What?You said we are in a Haunted Castle."

"No,I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Ditto!"

"Dino."

"FINE!Either you confess or not,I don't care!Do what you want,Jojo!"

"What?"

"What what?"

"Nothing."

They stopped talking and they are still in the same place they were in. A shadow loomed over them as they kept walking up.

* * *

_**12:30PM**_

Kaoru and Kakao explored the whole castle and decided to get out for some fresh air.

"What a sunny day today is"Kakao murmured to himself.

"Too sunny. I'm going in."

"Not so fast,Matsubara. You are going to help me collect firewood."

"You're not thinking of staying,are you?"Kaoru looked in horror.

"Why?Can't a man find a place to sleep?"

"And can't a man be a gentleman enough to let a 'little witch' sit in the shade?"

"Nope. I'm not a gentleman and you should know that."

"Feh,I suppose *cough* *cough* your little brother is *ahem* better than *cough* you?"

"I-!Still NO."

"I really hate you,Jojo."

"So don't I."

"?"

"They always say, 'So do I' in agreeing but this time,I don't."

Kaoru's face flared up. She knows what he means. After much thought and looking at her complexion,she decided to get some natural Vitamin C.

* * *

_**5:00PM**_

Kaoru slumped on a chair after collecting enough firewood to last 5 days while Kakao carried enough for 6 days. He smirked at her reaction and told her,"You really look prettier now." She looked at him and thought,"Dafuq is he,calling me prettier..."She look as the fire started making faces and picture or movements. She can see herself,younger at the age of 4 with her big sister who was 10 then,dancing round and round the campfire. She can still recall the bitter memory like it was yesterday.

**_"Dadty,Dadty,whaz a campfire?"young Kaoru asked her father._**

**_"It's a fire but not burning down trees or houses."her father replied._**

**_"Oh~~~Lez danze,big ziz~~~"little Kaoru looked at her sister._**

**_"Not until we have the campfire."Kami shook her head._**

**_When the campfire was done,their father plucked his guitar and their mother sang a beautiful song. The two decided to dance around the campfire. They sang and dance until it was bedtime. Their mother went into the car to get the blankets and pillows. _**

**_At nighttime,a hungry pack of wolf went searching for food in the woods. They suddenly caught sight of the fire nd went towards it where they found a father and mother on the ground. The children are sleeping up a tree,cuddled with each other. The wolf leader smelt them and bit the mother's arm. She woke up with a start and when she saw the wolf,she yelled for help._**

**_The children woke up to find their parents lying on the ground,motionless. They saw blood and dead wolves around them. The leader of the pack is still hungry and reaching for the girls. The younger Kaoru took a gun her father left beside them for precaution. Kami grabbed it and shot the wolf in the eye._**

Tears of sorrow escaped her eyes as she remembered her sister taking care of her until she was in middle school. Kaoru met her new friends and her sister left to go for high school and college. Ever since that day,they lost contact of each other. Her sister no longer call her to ask about her tests or studies or problems. No nothing.

"KAAAAOOOOORRRRRUUUU..."

She awoke from someone moaning out her name. Kakao is a few inches away from her and he's been trying to make sure that she's alright. Kaoru's face flared up and wiped her tears and try to look normal.

"You must miss her..."Kakao sat beside her.

"Yes,I do... I... I haven't heard from her for years..."she covered her face with her hands."I can't talk,can't see... I can't even find her... Her number was suddenly cut from mine and I can't contact her... no matter how much I try... I... I just can't..."

Kaoru stood up with her arm covering her eyes filled with tears. She went up a random bedroom and slammed herself on the bed. Sniff,sob,choke,her tears can't stop no matter how much she dried them. The happy memories can't overtake her sadness for the only family who had saved her and nursed her for 7 years. How can she cut her contact just like that?

* * *

The door opened revealing a boy that the crying ravenette knows very well. He went to her side and sat beside her.

"I know how you feel."

The boy caught the ravenette's attention.

"I have a sister like you before and she was a lot older than us and a real happy girl until she went to Karvart's School for Girls. She associated with drug addicted fuckers and became one herself. She never told us about her association and her drug addiction. One day,she realized what she had done and wrote us a letter.

"Shee said in the letter that she was tired of being a drug addiction and she told us she'd been a bad example as a sister. She also said to give the letter to the police so no investigation will be done. She said she called her friends and told them she wanted to take them to a special place. Her plan worked well. She killed her friends and herself. She got her wish. We cried. Her friends cried. Her best friends cried for her. And yet you cry although your sister was alive all along while mine ended up dead."

He placed his hands on his face and she could've swore he was crying.

Kaoru finally dried her tears but some are still rolling down her cheeks. She hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted earlier. Remember I'm always with you... Kakao."

He removed his hands from his face and turned to her. He got tears rolling down his cheeks but not as much as Kaoru.

"Its okay. I forgive you... Kaoru."

Slowly,sparks flew inside them and their faces move towards each other. After a few moments,their lips met.

Who would've thought their first kiss would be in a haunted castle?

* * *

A grey-eyed hooded figure hissed with anger as it saw the couple make out. It then turns away to the forest near the haunted castle.


	4. ONCE in Every Full Moon

**Soooo,do you like my last chapter?This will be the blues next ;)**

**-Mizu-**

**Momoko:I thought I'm the main character in this story. :(  
**

**Mayumi:Well,what d'you know. 2NE2 released a new song. :)**

**Momoko:OUR 2NE2 or *2NE1?**

**Mayumi:Why;our 2NE2!**

**Miyako:Since when did we release a song?**

**Mayumi:This is MINzy2's SOLO.**

**Kaoru:What did you do to our band names?**

**Mayumi:Well... kukuku... Kaoru-san,YOU are LEe CHAErin2~~~ Momochi,YOU are gonna be PArk BoM2. Miya-san,YOU are PARK SANdara2~~~**

**Kaoru:They sound like computer games where they need your full name and you give them real names but added a 2.**

**Mayumi:If you don't like it,how 'bout Lee Cherry,Park Bomb and Park Sandra?**

**Momoko:How about Gong Minty?**

**Mayumi:OMG!I LOVE IT!THANK YOU SO MUCH,MOMOKO!**

**Kaoru:Why are we having the same names of 2NE1?**

**Mayumi:Why,we are singing BACK their old songs so that it will be popular again.**

**Miyako:My,aren't our dear Mayumi a 2NE1 lover?**

**Mayumi:Heh...**

**Momoko:Umm,Mayu-san,I don't think there's a 2NE1 - MINZY solo(checking her laptop)**

**Mayumi:WHAT?!:(**

**Kaoru:Well,our intro ends here!When we are grouped back together,we will release our 2NE2 singles. ;)**

**Mayumi:AND SOLO!**

***One by one,the CL,Dara and Bom's solos will be placed in each chapter until they are grouped together. Any other singers and songs you would like for me to put into my chapters,just let me know.**

**TITLE OF SONG:CL - MTBD**

* * *

_**3:25AM**_

**_Ja jikyeobwara i jindongui him  
Cheokchureul tago naeryeoon i__ neukkim_**

Miyako can hear voices. Voices she can't recognize.

"I'll take care of her..."

"You'd better. If I see a scratch on her body,you'll be in hot water."

_**Kkot han songi piurira motda pin  
Fire fire da gachi buljosim**_

"I know,I will,master."

Miyako tried to get up but her body can't move. Helpless. Paralyzed.

**_Igeon mallo haneun yoga  
_****_Ppeotppeotan jadeureun han beone noga_**

"I'll see you later. Bye."

"Remember my words..."

"I will. Just leave now,please."

_**Kkoriga gilmyeon bandeusi japhinda  
Sesangeun yojigyeong jjagaga panchinda**_

The door closes and Miyako can finally open her eyes. She can see Minato coming to her. Her hair's untied and she sat up as Minato sat beside her. She starts to envelop the surroundings around her. The walls were painted dark blue,nearly turning black. In the left corner,front,there's a blue laptop on top of a desk. Beside the laptop is a mini bookshelf that contains books based on the title. Beside the bed,which is a king sized bed,is a dark blue lamp on a table,the color much lighter then the walls. And the things a bedroom needs is there. Bathroom;wardrobe and a balcony.

**_Surisuri masuri susuri sabaha  
Ne yeonghoneul hwak kkaeuneun jajangga_**

"Nato-san... where am I?"

"You're in my room. Welcome."

"Why am I here..."

**_Jeo wiro ollaga jasineul naeryeo bwa  
_****_Wolhwa sumok geumto il_**

"I'm not gonna tell you."

He crawled towards the now blushing blonde. Hugging herself,she trembled with fear.

"Don't come near me..."

"Don't you worry,this is not going to hurt."he cooed as he is now inches towards the blonde.

**_Karma karma karma is looking for you  
What you gonna do when they come for you_**

A shot was heard from outside. Hearing it,Minato dashed to the balcony to look. Miyako took this opportunity to leave. Grabbing her phone beside the lamp on the table,she quickly rushed outside. Looking downstairs,she dashed out the door. She called Momoko but no one pick up. Kaoru,no one too. She ran to her house direction while calling Mayumi. Coincidentally,Mayumi called HER.

**_Karma karma karma is gonna find you  
What you gonna__ do_**

"Miya!WHERE ARE YOU?"Mayu yelled on the phone,terrified.

"I-I'm going back home!"

"WHERE ARE YOU SERIOUSLY!?"Mayu's voice sound even terrified.

"In Hangjul Road(NOT REAL,FANS!)!Where are you?"

"Help me,Miyako!I'm in a psycho's house*MAYUMI!Come out come out wherever you are*and in Frojuk Road Number 556!Help me!"

She hung up.

**_Boreumdari tteotda ganggangsuwollae  
_****_2NE1 i tteotda everybody sqalay_**

Dashing,not thinking of what happened to her before,turned to a corner where Frojuk Road is. Looking both sides,she read the houses' number.

Number 545

Number 553

Number 555

She stopped at a goth house,Number 556. The gate was open,as if waiting for her to go in. She sneaked in and looked into a window.

**_I sesangeul myeoksareul heundeuneun makchum  
Sumgyeojin nae nuneun gambyeolhae jjaktung_**

She can see shadows.

'That must be her,'thought the blonde. She can see the door ajar. Quietly,she heard the voices;

"Mayu-chan~~~ Come out,you are missing this,babe."a male voice can be heard but no Mayumi.

_**Heongkeureojin meorie pullineun donggong**_  
_**Mentareun bunggoe misyeoneun** **seonggong**_

'I think s,he's somewhere,'Miyako can see a wardrobe. Her phone rang,nearly catching the male's attention. She took out a headset(I don't know how you call those head set with a tiny mic for you to talk and a headphone for you to hear what they say)

"Mi-Mi-Miyako..."

"I'm right outside... Don't worry..."

"Miya-san... I-I noticed... Once every full moon,the guys will like... go crazy and grab a chainsaw or something like that... Then,they will find the ones the know the most ex-except their own fellow guys... Then... they kill... That's why every full moon on the TV or newspaper... someone dies... Please help me... I can see you already,Miya-chan... Let me help you get me out of here..."

**_Bibidi babidi bu hakuna matata  
_****_Jigeum neoui muuisigeul ttaraga_**

"There is a box containing syringe with a purplish liquid inside. Take it."

"Once you're done,come inside,the I'll give you a bat. Swing it at him. He'll be knocked out."

"Then,you use the syringe and plunge it into his hand. Then,he'll be waking up in a few hours."

_**Dolgo doneun i sesangeul barabwa  
Wolhwa sumok geumto ir**_

Once those were done,Mayu,trembling with fright,came out and broke down and cried as if she was a baby in front of Miyako.

"I-I'm so-so scared,Mi-Mi-Miya-san..."

"Don't worry,what's passed is in the past and it will stay there..."

"The-The cure is-is THAT,"she pointed at the syringe. "I-I ca-came in with-with him and-and he told me to go inside the w-wardrobe a-and... he grabbed a chainsaw and began f-finding me..."

"WHY THE *ahem* would he do that when he knows-"

"He didn't know what will happen and he tried to protect me from the evil him!But... that's only a sample cure... The whole batch is somewhere down..."she pointed beside the wardrobe,a staircase,"THERE."

**_Karma karma karma is looking for you  
_****_What you gonna do when they come for you_**

Once Mayu had calmed down,Miyako decided they should go down and investigate. Half willingly,Mayu and Miya slowly went down the staircase. The deeper they go,the stronger the smell of chemicals. Then,they were inside a room that looks like only blue lights are inside. Chemicals,tests,dead robots and some like that can be seen everywhere the room.

A purplish thing caught Miyako's eye.

"I FOUND THE CURE!"

**Cliffie :3 **

**That's all I can manage today since I'll be continuing my Mystery Princesses later on.**

**-Mizu-**


End file.
